Love ME but never let your gaud down
by dinofiregirl
Summary: oliver queen/green arrow has a friend. But she's a vampire. The problem is green Arrow wants her dead. What wil happen when they find out the truth and get in a relationship. will oliver get the person that killed his family or die in the process?


I pressed the button impatiently waiting for someone to answer. "Hello" a sweet, melodic voice drifted through the speaker.

"Oliver it's me" I said into the speaker. Nothing else was said but the towering gate swung open revealing a large house surrounded by graceful grass and full flowers. I walked up the snaking path knocking forcefully on the door. It opened by his host and I walked up the stairs normally raining in my impatience. I opened his office door to see him starring dangerously hard at the desk in front of him. His golden, slightly wavy hair looked clean; his usually happy and relaxed face seemed tense and confused. In his tightly curled hand held a clicker that every once and a while was tapped by his long, sturdy fingers. I felt a slight colour enter my pale, unnaturally cool cheeks. "That desk do something wrong to you" I asked slamming my bag onto the desk right in front of his face. He jumped, yes darting up to look at the intruder. His face light up as he quickly slid the button in his desk.

"Hey Liz, how you doing" he asked giving me a hug. I felt my stomach churn and teeth sharpen. My slow heart beat increased to that of a normal person's heartbeat at his mere touch.

"Alright, you seem a little stressed though" I pointed out while raining in the hunger and slamming it behind an iron hold.

"You know being a billionaire isn't really all it's cracked up to be, you know that right Liz" he laughed. I shrugged not believing his lame excuse. My suspicions were confirmed as his heartbeat sped up and he looked away. When would he ever let me all the way in, hen would I?

"Sure it must be horrible having people wade to you hand and foot. All while having billions of dollars to spend in whatever you like. I'd die for that kind of life" I told him. He sighed at me out of frustration. "What's that button for I asked pointing over to his desk?

New car" he answered. His heart rate sped up with his words. I nodded not believing his lie. The phone rang interrupting the conversation. He didn't leave for a second just continued starring at me.

"You better get that car boy, may be your banker saying you're at your last billion" I smirked knowing I was getting under his skin.

"Ha, ha" he said but headed to go get it. "Stay" he ordered before leaving the room. I started walking around stopping at the fighting sticks. A wicked idea popped into my head along with memories. I picked one up and spun it around easily. I heard him coming back. I picked up the other one.

"Think quick" I said throwing it at hi. After it was in the air I ran at him. He grabbed the stick mid air and defended himself. We sparred until I hit him in the back. His free hand flew to his back gripping it in shock and slight pain. I stepped back giving him room and a brake. "You used to be better at this, Oliver" I smirked turning the stick expertly. He shot me a glare still lightly rubbing his back.

"That's because I don't want to hurt you" he answered straightening up. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And you did than" I asked circling him like the predator I was.

"You were a stranger, breaking into my house what did you expect" he shrugged. I charged at him.

"You won't hurt me" I said noting the cockiness in my voice. He smirked this time swinging back at me. I made sure to keep my speed at human levels.

"You're going easy too" he noted.

"Don't want to hurt you" I copied. He swung at my feet causing me to jump slightly less human. Unexpectedly his stick slammed into my chest. My stick dropped from my hand at impact. He pushed shoving me into the wall. The strength of the push should have caused a bruise.

"Yep defiantly going easy, girl" he smirked.

"Easy this" I said stomping the heal of my foot into his foot. He stumbled back. When he was off balance I grabbed his stick and pushed. He fell to the ground. I kept a hold of his sparring stick as he fell. I stood myself either side of his chest placing the stick against his throat. "Like I've said before, me being a girl has nothing to do with any of my fighting" I growled pressing the stick harder into his throat.

"Alright, alright" he said putting his hands above his head. I smirked happily.

"Good" I laughed stepping to the side. He put his hand up asking for help up. I reached for his hand but he yanked me to the ground. My head landed in the crook of his neck. I felt his warm blood pumping strongly underneath the thin layer of skin. I yanked myself away from him clamming on the sudden hunger. "What do you think you're doing" I screamed aggressively at him. He was laughing but when he saw my face he stopped abruptly.

Come on Liz, I was just playing" he said surprised be me. I snarled at him. "You're acting like I put your life in jeopardy" he said.

"No just your own" I snarled.

"I'm not scared of you" he said turning away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be" I whispered. He turned around towards me.

"Pardon" he asked unsurely.

"Ah" I huffed. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. First he lied to my and now this. At that minute I decided to find out what that button was for even if it killed me, again…

**Later that Night**

I waited until I saw the bedroom light turn off. I listened hard for his heartbeat to steady. After what felt like its own eternity I snuck into his office. I left the light off pulling my mask father down my neck hiding my face. I used one of my hair clips to break into the desk cupboard. Quietly sliding it open I searched for the button. Finding it I checked. Unexpectedly the wall clock on the floor above flew open. I jumped up to that floor not even wasting with the stair. The first thing I noticed was the green tinged light. I than noticed the unique wall. On the facing wall was an arrangement of green weapons. Along the side walls were shelves filled with unknown items. One thought was screaming repeatedly in my head. "Oh my god, Oliver Queen was **the** Green Arrow!" I was so captivate by my discovery I didn't hear anyone approach until I heard the cock of the gun. I spun around to come face to face with the Green Arrow, my Oliver no I mean the Oliver Queen. "Oliver Queen the Green Arrow" I growled. My teeth sharpened as I felt my eyes darken in betrayal.

"See I really wish you hadn't known that" he said tightening his grip on the gun.

"You know it makes sense though, the usual traveling, bruises, cuts Smallville and his gang hanging around, oh and don't forget parents' death" I said the next thing I feel a piercing pain in my arm. HE SHOT ME!! I growled in pain as I felt it heal over.

"You know nothing about me" he growled.

"No I don't, anymore" I said sadly before blurring out of there not looking back…

I made it all the way home before finally stopping. I slammed the door open. I ripped my shirt off I peered down at the extinct wound. "Bloody jerk" I growled pocking at it. Look at my shirt, the sleeve hole and small amount of blood very noticeable. "I need a snack" I stated. Very rarely would I go out with a human "for a drink" but tonight I'd make an exception…

Early the next morning I found myself on the top of a building looking down at the world. Many thoughts ran threw my head. Each one contained two common words. Green Arrow. A thief, a murderer and someone that wanted my head on a stick. Me Midnight Wing, Lizzeanne James, the first, the last and a good 2 hundred years old. All of a sudden I felt my cell vibrate. Looking down at it I saw the one name I defiantly didn't want to see. Muting my cell phone I slid it back into my pocket. He could wait for eternity for all I cared right now.

**?? POV**

He glared at the picture in front of him. Wavy midnight black hair, pale skin, perfect teeth and eyes like the sky right after rain. She would join him or she'd die permanently. But of course she'd fight and make it harder on everyone, even harder than changing her.

**Oliver POV**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of unanswered phone calls. Two weeks of leaving messages saying "Call me I'm sorry". Two weeks of not knowing if the robber would tell my secret. Starring u at her building I contemplated going up or not. Letting out a sigh I ran my hand through my hair. Crossing the street I quickly entered her building not stopping to second guess myself. I knocked on the door just to have it swing ferociously fast. She stood there expression hard and unreadable. "Hey" I asked cautiously. She said nothing but nodded curtly. "You pissed at me or something" I asked.

"No shit Sherlock" I heard her mumble tightening her grip on the door.

"What did I do" I asked.

"Lets see" she snarled. "Leing, keeping probably the biggest secret possible from me and don't forget wanting me dead" she finished. Her usually light grey eyes seemed deep, dark and frightening. After her statement she closed her jaw tightly. At that minute se seemed sickly pale and appalled.

"Pardon" I asked. Her statement confused me while her state of aggression startled me.

"Two words, Green Arrow" she snarled. My entire world froze in place. The next thing I know she slams the door in my face hard enough for the wall to rattle.

"Oh my god" my thought screamed. "How" I mumbled. Something else hit me like a bullet. "Why would I want her dead? Either of me." I asked myself…

That night I dressed in my hidden form. Sneaking onto her balcony I tapped on the window. She came to the window and her face changed to fear and worry. She opened the door and stumbled back. " I'm not here to hurt you, just to talk" I told her putting my hands forward slowly.

"Who as" she asked quietly.

"Both" I stated. I noticed her take another step back. "How did you find out" I asked. She looked down unsurely. It than clicked in or so I thought. "You don't actually think Id want to kill you just because you broke in and found out my secret do you" I asked slightly surprised. She closed her eyes and shook her head no. "Than what" I asked. She than opened her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were pure black while her canines were sharp and a good inch longer than the rest of her teeth. I took a sharp breath in. I had only seen those eyes and teeth once, standing over my dead brother. "You're Midnight Wing" I gasped. She nodded gulping as her features returned to normal. I didn't know what Midnight Wing was but as far as I was concerned she had killed my brother. "Why did you kill my brother" I asked.  
"I didn't" she whispered.

"I found you standing over my brother hands covered in his blood" I said keeping calm but barely.

"It wasn't me" she stated.

"Than who was it than" I asked tightening my fist. I noticed the look in her eyes meaning she was telling the truth.

"My ex" she said.

"Who" I repeated. She tightened unsurely. "Look, Liz I believe you but I need to know who. I need closure" I said.

"Samuel Martins" she huffed.

"How" I asked unsurely.

"We're called many things; Nightwalker, demons, bloodsucker but mostly wampires"


End file.
